


Eye Catcher

by tsunderecult



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Nervous Oikawa, Oikawa checks out Koutarou at the gym, Oikawa is so gay, smooth bokuto, so so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9357221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderecult/pseuds/tsunderecult
Summary: Oikawa decides to follow around the fierce handsome guy who caught his attention almost instantly.





	

At this point he was so nervous that he could feel a tingling in his fingertips and tried not to crumple up the form he had to write his name on.  
The interview was quick, yet with him being a newbie, it was scary regardless. He didn't want his mask of self confidence to go brittle at this moment.  
  
The coach, who was sitting behind the desk, gave him an assuring smile and Tooru genuinely hoped that he didn't make a bad first impression on him.  
"Oikawa Tooru, I've heard about your competence as a setter. Let's hope you don't fail to impress me during the tryouts next week," he let out a hearty laugh and stood up to shake his hand.  
  
"Nothing less than the best," Tooru gave small bow, making his way out of the office - only to be bumped into by someone who was about his height, definitely heavier than him.  
  
"Sorry," he said curtly, before entering the office.  
  
_Rude._ If he was applying for the team membership as well, maybe he would play as powerful as he pushed Tooru to the side.

* * *

 

He didn't have any opportunity to play volleyball until the tryouts so he decided to take a look at the gym that wasn't too packed due to it being only 3PM. Tooru didn't have a lot of classes on Fridays, a good omen for the semester.  
He could use the time to take a better look at Tokyo and if he made friends, that would be less of a challenge. He chose not to dwell too much on that thought though, considering that there were a number of girls who asked to show him around already.  
  
First, he did some running on the treadmill, headphones in.  
He barely even noticed the person he bumped into earlier running right next to him, however what caught his eye first was him running at the highest pace, looking straight forward, his loud headphone music certainly being audible for anyone in a ten mile radius.  
_Congratulations on the ear damage,_ Tooru thought.  
  
It was impressive seeing him show such stark devotion, never turning his gaze away, probably focusing on some point at the wall as he was gradually breaking a sweat. He didn't even take a break in order to rip his hoodie off, his tank top rising up at the friction.  
  
_One could grate cheese on those abs,_ Tooru snapped his head away, praying that he wasn't caught staring.  
  
The fierce eye catcher soon put a stop to his run that held close resemblance to a strong current or an actual cheetah. He took his headphones off and walked to the mats at the back of the gym, close to the bodybuilding equipment. His wide shoulders were swaying as he walked away. Tooru was almost hypnotized, and didn't realize he missed a step, ending up with his forehead smashing against the hand piece of the treadmill. He let out a hiss, rubbing his head and decided that it was enough running for one day.  
He trotted over to the back of the gym, coming to a halt when his eyes caught the wild Adonis and decided that the bench press would perfectly function as a seat in the first row, enabling him to take a closer look at the handsome stranger who was busy doing sit ups.  
With his black and white hair sticking to his forehead, it made him look even more appealing than before.  
Minutes later he sat up, grabbing his water bottle and drinking a generous amount. Tooru watched closely as his adam's apple bobbed up and down. The young man stood up and proceeded to open the cap, splashing the remnants of the water on his face. He lifted his tank top up, using it as a towel to dry his soaked face, showcasing his muscles. The setter was more than grateful for the sight. What a shame the guy left, making him wonder whether he should follow him or continue his work out. Before he stood up though, the guy came back, twisting his bottle shut and returning to the mat he trained on before. This time he was doing push-ups, Tooru lost count after thirty and was left speechless at him being able to do the same using only one arm.  
The way his top was hanging down, presenting his torso from an interesting perspective made Tooru gulp. He didn't expect him to stop though. He stood up, golden gaze piercing right through Tooru, making him lean down on the bench in shame.  
  
_Please don't walk up to me, please don't walk up to me, please don't-_  
  
"Hey," he interrupted Tooru's train of thoughts casually, "You done here?"  
  
"Uh," the setter sat up quickly, unable to meet the taller one's eyes, "I, no." He was usually not the one to be a flustered mess.  
  
"Really? You shouldn't do bench pressing without a partner," he continued, walking behind him.  
  
"You need a hand?" he grinned, resting an arm on the weight.  
  
"Sure, why not," Tooru cursed himself mentally, knowing he was going to embarrass himself.  
  
"Damn, 300lbs? That's about 50 above my limit!" he exclaimed with wide eyes, looking seriously agitated as he leaned forward, almost hovering above Tooru's limp form.  
  
"I manage," Tooru lied, wishing he could just melt into thin air.  
  
"I wanna see," the guy smirked, supporting the bar as Tooru grabbed it.  
  
He didn't even realize he could hold it into the air that high.  
"I managed!" Tooru chanted, giving away too much surprise.  
  
"Yeah, but you have to continue pushing it up and down."  
  
His arms gave up under the heavy weight and at this moment he was glad the other male was built this strong, stopping the weight from crushing Tooru.  
  
"I think that's enough for today," Tooru sat up straight, trying to brush the embarrassing stunt off with a smile.  
  
"You're kind of cute," the other guy grinned, "By the way, have we met?"  
  
Tooru was amazed at his charismatic personality, he appeared so open, "If I recall correctly, we bumped into each other in front of the coach's office today..."  
  
"Ah, so that was you. But I meant that I'm pretty sure to have seen you on a few volleyball magazines."  
  
"Yeah, I'm a setter."  
  
"Oikawa Tooru right? I'm Bokuto Koutarou, one of the top five aces of the country! It's great seeing you in person!"  
  
"Pleasant to meet you," Tooru blushed at the sincerity in his tone.  
  
"Since we're probably going to be on the uni team together, mind to exchange numbers?"  
  
"Wha-, sure! Why not!" Tooru pulled his phone out immediately, ready to type in his number. He hoped not to ruin his laid back image.  
  
"I don't know my number by heart, embarrassing right?" he smiled, rubbing the back of his head. "I only took my mp3 player but you could come over to my dorm after showering, if that's okay for you."  
  
"That sounds nice," Tooru attempted to sound like his usual cool self, not giving away too much excitement. 

* * *

 

The two found themselves talking about everything on the way to Koutarou's dorm, volleyball, friends and other people who would enlist.  
  
"Have you ever been to Tokyo before?" Koutarou asked, looking for his keys.  
  
"A couple of times actually, but I'm not used to this city to be frank," Tooru replied, expecting something out of his answer.  
  
"Consider yourself lucky then, cause tour guide Bokuto Koutarou is ready to aid you!" he flashed him a smile before pressing the key into the lock, "Sorry, if it's messy. I didn't bother organizing my stuff yet," he rambled as he pushed the door open.  
  
"It's fine, really," Tooru lied cause at this point he was sure he couldn't even stand properly but sit on one of the boxes, some of them being already scattered onto the ground.  
  
Tooru's attention was then caught by a ringing, "Your phone?"  
  
"Yes!" Koutarou exclaimed, shoving his hand into the pocket of his jeans and denying the call with a brief text.  
  
"Wait," Tooru snapped his head to the wing spiker who was avoiding direct eye contact.  
  
"Don't leave!" Koutarou held onto Tooru's arm in horror.  
  
The two stared at each other without words, making the spiker grow terribly uncomfortable. His hand was still glued onto Tooru's wrist.  
  
The setter sensed his confidence returning, the corner of his mouth lifting into a smirk.  
"Are you telling me, you want something from me?"  
  
"Yes," Koutarou breathed out, the honesty being innocent yet giving away the deceit, "You're extremely pretty. And I wanted to approach you when I saw you come out of the office, but I was too shy." Koutarou's assertiveness made Tooru question his own role again, considering the dominant aura the other male gave off.  
  
"Well, Kou-chan," Tooru laughed, when he saw Koutarou's cheeks turn pink at the nickname, "If I am really your type, then you could have said so earlier."

* * *

_"What do you mean, 'We're lost'?!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Smooth Bokuto, too bad his orientation isn't the best.  
> What a weird first date they'll have.
> 
> I really love my OTP, and I think they have a cute dynamic.  
> Once they attend the same college I will be so happy cause both feel some sort of inadequate.  
> I just love my husband and my boyfriend, lmao.
> 
> I didn't do any proofreading, will do so later!
> 
> Find me at my tumblr:  
> tsunderecult.tumblr.com
> 
> Or my instagram:  
> instagram.com/tsunderecult


End file.
